In forming integrated circuits (ICs), it is often necessary to adjust the parameters such as the resistance or capacitance of specific portions of the circuitry of the IC. This is achieved by making use of edit structures, e.g. resistors, capacitors, diodes or transistors, that have a know value and size and are electrically connected to selected portions of the circuitry. These edit structures are ad hoc devices that are secured to the IC, whereafter vias are etched down into the circuitry to the desired location to make metal contact with the structures of the circuitry. Unfortunately this requires milling into the lower circuit layers and often requires that the metal be rerouted several times. Furthermore, in order to achieve the desired parameter change to the requisite level of accuracy, the editing steps often involve several iterations which is not only time consuming but can destroy the device for future analysis.